undying love
by hikakao2345
Summary: hikaru leaves kaoru all alone for haruhi, what happens when hikaru finds out karou loves him? includes twincest:D


Kaoru pov

The pain it's too much... I can't take it anymore... he doesn't love me... he doesn't love me... he loves her and only her... was all that I could think about as I stared out the window of music room 3. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. Why does he love her? Why not me? Why cant it be like it used to b- I was pulled out of my thoughts when a small hand tapped on my shoulder. I looked over to see hunny senpai standing there holding a piece of cake in one hand and usachan in the other.

"are you alright kaochan? " the small boy asked with tears starting to form in his eyes as he held usachan tighter to his chest.

"yea i'm fine" I said as I patted the older boys head.

'Mitskuni he have to leave for your kendo match" mori said as he walked up to us, picking up the small blonde.

"Ok takashi... see you around kaochan, oh and when you wanna talk about hikaru just come over" hunny senpai said as he clung to mori. I nodded to him and they walked away to say their goodbyes to the rest of the hosts. Was I really that obvious? I mean even hunny senpai saw I was troubled about hikaru... I watched as the two left the host club leaving it relatively silent. Kyoya was tapping away on his laptop, hikaru and haruhi were making out or some shit on the couch (EWW!) and tamaki was sobbing in his corner growing mushrooms or something. I turned my focus back on haruhi and hikaru. It disgusted me to watch them.. why did they have to do that here? I thought as tears tarted seeping out of my eyes I couldn't stop them so I swiftly walked out into the hallway I mean its not like anyone noticed anyway... it kills me to have to watch that to always see haruhi glued to hikaru's side... to always watch them act all lovey... to see he clearly loves her and not me... I thought as I pulled my phone out to call for a limo. I started walking down the long hallways of Ouran as the sun poured through the windows. About five minutes later I plopped into the limo and instructed them to drive me home.

The ride home was silent as usual as I stared out the tinted windows of the limo. I couldn't help but think of hikaru and how we used to be... well before he fell for haruhi and left me. Every night he would hold me close in his arms and tell me he loved me and ONLY me, now he tells that to haruhi. Then he told me he wanted a different room and that we were to old to sleep together, just so he could bang haruhi all night long witch I can hear perfectly from my room. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks as we pulled up to the mansion. Now he doesn't even want to look at me... and just haruhi.

"were here young master" the limo driver said as he opened the door so I could get out. I walked in the front door to find haruhi and hikaru sitting on the couch listening to music. How the fuck did they get here before me?

"hey kaoru" haruhi said innocently as I made my way up the stairs and into my room I just ignored her. Why does he always have to bring her home.. he barely even notices me anymore its all because of haruhi... but I could never hate her because shes so nice and she doesn't know what shes doing to me. But my world still fell apart because of her and I could never forgive her for that...

I couldn't hear anything beside the maids cleaning so I thought it would be safe to go downstairs and get some liquids. Wrong! The second I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw them all over each other as they listened to music softly. I couldn't move from my spot, so all I could do was sit and watch.

It disgusted me as I watched their every move... how could he do that with her? Why not me? Is it because shes a girl? I can be girl! I started listening to the music.

You were everything everything that I wanted, we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it, all the memories just fade away. All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending...

don't you get it hika? You were my everything, what happened? Why'd you leave me all alone in this sick cruel world? She doesn't need you hika... I need you. I thought as I listened to the music, tears invading my eyes.

Its nice to know you were there thank for acting like you cared, and making me feel like the only one. It's nice to know we had it all thanks for watching as I falled and letting me know you were done. You used to always be there for me, were those all lies? Did you really care about me? Or was it all a part of one of your sick little games. Did you enjoy watching my world be crushed as well as my heart until It was nothing at all? Why hika why? These questions kept running through my head. Why..?

"hey kao, whats wrong?" hikaru asked in a slightly concerned tone as he pulled away from haruhi to turn down the music so he could hear my response. I sat there staring at him blankly I didn't know what to say... I was lost for words I mean I cant just come out and be like hikaru i'm in love with you! Break up with that bitch! He would hate me for the rest of my life.. the only other other thing I could think of was run. so I did, I bolted up the stairs and locked myself in hikaru's room on accident. I plopped onto our old bed and started crying. I didn't really know why considering hikaru was actually concerned for me, but that didn't stop me from crying. Besides why does he care if i'm torn to pieces now, he's never cared before... I thought as I layed on hikaru's bed. The sweet smell of hikaru surrounded me as I layed on the bed. There was a light knock on the door.

"kao will you please let me into My room."

hikaru said from the other side of the door in an almost hurt tone, like he did something wrong. He did do something wrong.. shattered my heart.

"why should I?" I snickered a little meaner than I wanted to sound.

"well I'm really sorry for whatever I did, i'm sorry and I love you" hikaru said through the door as he jiggled the knob a few times hoping I would open the door for him.

"only as a brother" I scoffed waiting for his answer but I didn't get one.

"kaoru open the door" he said with a little more force this time. So I got up and unlocked the door before he knocked it down. When I opened the door hikaru was standing there with tears in his eyes.

"what did I do wrong?" hikaru asked as he stepped into the room and looked me in the eyes to tell me he was dead serious.

"you left me... for that little bitch! You broke my heart and shattered my world! You were my everything! Until you left me... why cant you see that? What did I ever do to be treated this way? " I yelled at hikaru with tears in my eyes, threatening to fall but I wouldn't let them.

"kao... why didn't you ever tell me? I would have left her for you any day! Kao... you mean so much more to me then some girl..." hikaru said trying to keep it together as he stepped closer to me.

"b-because I didn't want to take away your happiness. I would watch you with haruhi and you were always so happy something I will never be able to do... and your happiness is a lot more important than my pain..." I said as I sat on hikaru's bed and watch as hikaru tried to process everything.

"kao... I don't love her! I love you! Your my happiness! I used to think it was wrong to love your brother...so I went out with haruhi to try and forget about it." hikaru confessed I felt tears running down my cheeks as hikaru sat next to me draping his arm around me.

"but hika you put me through so much pain.. I suffered for eight months! I thought I was losing you." I said as I looked at hikaru with tears in my eyes.

"well i'm here now" hikaru said as he pulled me into a tight hug, then pulled me back with him so we were both laying on our bed.

"i love you" hikaru whispered before he pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss and looked of to the door, hikaru looked at me confused then at the door. Haruhi was standing there in disbelief and she looked pissed.

"what the fuck hikaru? I thought you were done with him!" she screamed across the room.

"don't talk about MY baby brother that way!" hikaru screamed at haruhi. She came charging at us I panicked and chucked a knife at haruhi, it was one of my old knives I hid in here from when I um cut myself.

"nice shot" hikaru said as we watched he bloody body fall to the ground.

"save me hikaru! I'm better than that ass you call a brother" haruhi croaked

"why cant you die already, bitch" hikaru said as he watched the life get sucked out of his ex girlfriend.

"you'll regret it" were her last words. Hikaru just ignored her and looked at me. He pulled me closer to him kissing me passionately, he deepened the kiss letting his tongue roam around my mouth, until there wasn't an inch left that was untouched by him. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"i never knew she was such a bitch, was she always like that?" hikaru asked as he snuggled up to me.

I giggled and just looked at him. He was the last thing I saw that night. Then man who pieced my world back together again.


End file.
